Niveles de besos
by AkoTsukiiyomi'Love
Summary: Sakura corrió en busca de la ayuda de su sabio sensei, esperando una enseñanza específica. Kakashi, como buen maestro, compartió su pervertida sabiduría y Sakura, como buena alumna, atendió la clase sin remordimiento. Fic dedicado a mi one-chan!


**~ Niveles de besos ~**

Kakashi quedó perplejo ante la pregunta de su pequeña alumna, sintió su corazón latir ferozmente contra su pecho, casi excitándose. La pequeña aprendiz miro el suelo nerviosa y a punto de llorar por el silencio que comenzó hacerse incomodo y estresante. El sensei suspiro mientras negaba con la cabeza, Sakura mordió su labio inferior para tratar de llorar, aunque ella sabía que no lloraría en casa de su Sensei pero llegando a su hogar lloraría a mares por el rechazo.

Kakashi miro a la chica de pelo rosado con duda, preguntándose, ¿A qué venía esa pregunta? ¿Iba a tener sexo hoy? No, tenía 15 años. Bueno, los jóvenes de ahora pierden su anillo de pureza a los 12 ¿Le chupeteo la boca a alguien? No, estaría más roja y acudiría con Ten Ten o Ino ¿Mató a alguien por un trato de besar? Si, tal vez era eso.

-Sakura… -susurró sus sensei serio, la chica solo lo limito a ver ya que las palabras no salían de sus labios- Directo al grano, ¿A qué viene esa pregunta?

¿Sakura quería sexo con su sensei? No, era demasiado inocente para esas cosas.

¿Quería probar los labios de su sensei? No, Sakura sigue amando a Sasuke o eso él creía.

¿A caso la chica de pelo rosado quería verle la cara ya que cuando tenían 12 años tuvieron misión fallida? Si, de seguro era eso.

-Y-yo Kakashi-sensei – susurró la chica nerviosa, trago saliva provocando un sonido extraño - ¡No se besar! – gritó al fin con mucha pena, Kakashi no dijo nada, solo la miro incrédulo. Sakura se dio cuenta de su mirada y entristeció, había sido tan tonta para creer que el hombre de cabellos platinos le enseñaría a besar.

Kakashi seguía con la misma mirada, según el Icha Paradise, existen varios tipos de besos pero los básicos son 3: El beso protector, el beso en los labios y el beso Francés. Pero, si Kakashi es un pervertido de primera que tuvo su primer beso a los 11 años, ¿Por qué la inocente niña de la aldea Konoha quería aprender a besar a temprana edad? Una imagen de Rin se le vino a la mente, recordando cuando tenían 13 años y Rin le pidió a Kakashi un gran favor; enseñarla a besar. Pero Rin era su más intima amiga, en cambio, Sakura era su estudiante y por parte su amiga y compañera.

Miró a Sakura de pies a cabeza, era tan parecida a Rin hasta estaba en la misma pose de su vieja amiga cuando le pidió que le enseñara a besar, piernas juntas, manos en las rodillas y la mirada hacia el piso. Pero el asunto no era Rin ni su favor, si no que era Sakura y su gran y más intimo favor.

De nuevo suspiró pero ahora de una forma aliviada, se revolvió el cabello y miró a su estudiante que seguía en la misma posición pero ahora lo veía tristemente. El sabía que su estudiante no era tonta, pero él sabía que no era tonta para los estudios, ¿A caso ella sabría algo sobre el amor? Negó con la cabeza al pensar eso, de seguro ella no sabía nada sobre el amor. Sakura entrecerró los ojos al ver como Kakashi negaba con la cabeza, pensando en que Kakashi no le enseñaría ninguna técnica.

-Entiendo.

Susurró Sakura haciendo que Kakashi la viera sorprendido, ¿La había ofendido sin palabras?

-Espera… -susurró el maestro, Sakura se sorprendió pero obedeció a su superior. Kakashi analizó la situación, analizó como explicárselo y analizó como hacerlo hasta que miró a la chica listo para enseñar sus clases de besos- Sakura…- habló con voz suave, detrás de esa marcará negra se podía ver su rostro pasivo pero en su mente se encontraba más que nervioso.

La chica colocó su dedo en su labio inferior preparándose para lo que venía, Kakashi se acercó a su alumna y se quitó la banda de su ojo mientras la colocaba en su mueble.

-¿Al menos conoces los tres niveles de besos? – preguntó, pero la niña inocente negó suavemente con la cabeza, Kakashi suspiró- , entonces, te enseñare.

Kakashi se acercó a Sakura, pero no a su rostro si no que a su cabeza, estuvo a unos centímetros o milímetros de besar su nuca pero primero hablo.

-El primero es..., El beso de Naruto _(El beso protector) –_ le dijo, Sakura sonrió al sentir los labios de su sensei contra su nuca, no era por la caricia, si no por recordar a su amigo, Naruto, el siempre la besa de esa forma al verla lastimada. Kakashi se separó y miró serio a su ex alumna.

Kakashi entrecerró los ojos y ladeó la cabeza de su alumna hacia la izquierda para preparase para el segundo beso, porque a Kakashi le gustaba inclinarse hacia la derecha para besar.

-Cierra los ojos – le ordenó pero la chica desobedeció, porque cerraría los ojos al sentir los labios de su sensei contra los suyos-, el segundo nivel, es el beso de Sasuke _(Beso en los labios)_– Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír, si algo que sabía era que a Sasuke le gustaba besar de labio contra labio durante unos segundos.

Sakura salió de sus pensamientos al ver como Kakashi se acercaba lentamente, obedeció a su sensei y cerró los ojos. Por un momento pensó que Kakashi se quitaría la molesta mascara pero se equivocó porque pudo sentir la tela, aunque debía admitir que no fue malo el contacto. Kakashi se separó de su alumna pero esta vez dejo milímetros de separación.

Kakashi se preparó para el tercer nivel, el último y el más intimo.

-Por último – susurró mientras se quitaba la máscara, Sakura se emociono al ver la nariz de su sensei y su labio superior, sus facciones eran finas y con la cicatriz que tenía en su ojo lo hacía extremadamente sexy.

Kakashi besó a Sakura, con un beso apasionado, la pequeña aprendiz también correspondía al beso aunque a veces dejaba los labios estáticos ya que Kakashi casi devoraba la boca de la chica, lamió el labio inferior pidiendo la entrada de su lengua, por puro instinto, Sakura abrió la boca. Después de jugar un rato con sus lenguas, se separaron, no por falta de aire, si no porque lo que hacían era malo.

Un puente de saliva fue el testigo de su _apasionado _beso, Kakashi, antes de ocultar su perfecto rostro, relamió sus labios disfrutando el sabor de la saliva de la chica. Guardó su rostro y miró a Sakura feliz.

-El beso de Kakashi _(El beso francés)_ – terminó de explicar, Sakura se quedó atónita con las mejillas sonrojadas, los ojos entrecerrados y boquiabierta. Pero Kakashi no iba a dejar que su alumna usara ese beso con otros por lo que prosiguió su sabia enseñanza – Pero si utilizas este beso sobre alguien más que no sea yo…

Detrás de la máscara negra se podía sentir la sonrisa burlona de Kakashi…,

-Tendré que castigarte ~(:

* * *

_La la~la :D mi primer fic Kakasaku :) estoo fue basado en un doujinshi (Y) qq me encanto *_* n_nU espero un comentario D: bueno este fic es dedicado a mi one-chan ñwñU q siempre me hace reir :D haha tee qro un zhingo pnchee loca xDD ¿Porq se lo dedico? Porq ella siempre me da inspiración :´D y me ayuda en mis fics u_u además siempre lee mis fics i me apoya en los momentos difíciles :D aunq algunos sean puras tonterias además pq una vez me dijo sobre un fic Kakakarin (kakashi x karin) i nos qedamos WTF? i nos qkagamos de laa pinchee y pura risa ewéU i am este fic es como : ¡CONTTRA EL KAKAKARIN! ¿Entienden? Nel ¬¬ xDD_

_wuajajaja nel no importa espero q mi one lo leea i comente D: _


End file.
